The Strawberry Incident
by Burning-Saucepan
Summary: Penny tries to challenge Amy's heterosexuality. Will she succeed? Rated M for a reason.


Penny and Amy are sitting on the couch in Penny's apartment watching a movie while sharing a bottle of white wine and a bowl of fresh strawberries. After a while Amy playfully starts feeding Penny with the red fruits.

"_Some sugar for my honey"_ she says with a wink. While Penny is biting into the strawberry with relish some juice quickly starts running down Amy's hand causing Penny to take Amy's hand and lick off the liquid. Penny's warm tongue achieves a tingling sensation in her ears.

"_Penny, you are challenging our heterosexuality"._

"_Why bestie?"_ she asks and quickly puts Amy's thumb in her mouth with a wicked gleam in her eyes. As she begins sucking Amy's heart rate starts to elevate. The blond girl gently nibbles on the thumb and lets her tongue run along its length.

"_Digital oral penetration. Interesting!"_

"_What?" _

"_The thing you were just doing. It is called digital oral penetration. It is Latin for putting a finger in someone's mouth."_

"_Latin? Isn't that the language those guys in ancient Greece were speaking? Sheldon once told me, that they invented physics…"_

"_No, Bestie, that was Greek. And they did not 'invent' physics, they…"_

Penny reaches for a strawberry and lightly pushes it into Amy's mouth silencing her. Juice trickles down Amy's jaw and neck. Penny scotches closer to Amy and tentatively she starts sucking up the juice, causing Amy's body to shiver. Penny places little soft kisses up and down her throat that feel like a warm spring breeze on her heated skin.

"_Whooo"_

But Penny isn't done. She's not even close. Amy's mouth is parched, her tongue feeling like dead weight in her mouth and so she reaches for her wine glass taking big gulps of the deliciously cold liquid.

"_You wanted it. It was your idea. Now you're getting what you were begging for."_

"_Whoooooo"_

Penny continues with her sweet torture. She starts using her tongue while kissing Amy's neck. The feeling of a warm and wet something on one of the body's most sensitive region is driving her insane and as Penny softly starts sucking there, she is finally lost. She wants her. So many dreams of her had been on this topic and now? Mission accomplished.

"_Ames, kiss me!"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_Amy, if you want what you have always wanted you have to trust me. I'm going to teach you. No more questions. I might not have a PhD, but – trust me – I do know Sex! And from now on call me Dr. Sexpert"_

"_Alright?"_

"_Was that a question?"_

"_No, Dr. Sexpert, that was my answer!"_

"_Farwell, kiss me!"_

Shyly Amy bends forward and places her lips on Penny's. Her lips carry the faint taste of wine and strawberries. At first Amy feels ashamed, but after a while she starts to enjoy it. She starts to enjoy it very much. Their lips begin moving in sync as if they're dancing to a melodious tune.

"_Open your mouth"_ Penny orders.

Amy does as she's told and opens her mouth wide.

"_You're not at the dentist, honey!"_

"_But you told me to…"_

Penny presses her lips on the other girl's.

"_Like this. Let my tongue do, what tongues are really there for."_

Amy is a good student. Penny playfully requests admission to Amy's mouth. Their tongues meet. After a short time they find their rhythm. She grabs the dark hair. Though it is a bit painful, Amy feels her thighs tingling. Her palms turns moist, she feels hot like in fever but without the dizziness. She is a human. Humans are mammals. Mammals are animals. Animals are in heat. Amy Farrah Fowler is in heat.

Amy starts running her hands through Penny's soft hair. Somehow the blonde manages to cause a vacuum in their mouths. Again it feels painful but also arousing. She has never been kissed like this before. Painful joy. Although sounding like an oxymoron it is the truth.

Penny lets her hands slide from Amy's throat to her breasts.

"_Let's get rid of all these layers."_ Penny gasps in between kisses.

"_Lift your hands!"_ She commands.

Amy, being the good student she is, does as she's told.

After five layers of wool and polyester Penny finally reaches second base. Amy is wearing the undergarments Penny gave her as a present. The pattern of a leopard is matching Amy's personality. Dangerous and shy. And curious. And beautiful? Beautiful maybe is the wrong word. She is so much woman. Her hips are wide and her breasts, hell her breasts are large!

"_Undress me, Miss Fowler!"_ Penny commands.

"_Your wish is my command."_

It doesn't take as long to undress Penny since she isn't wearing as much and soon Penny is sitting on the couch in her thong and bra.

"_How about a little neck massage?"_ Penny asks with an innocent smile on her lips.

Amy turns her back to Penny and Penny starts expertly moving her hands along Amy's shoulders. After a while her hands start moving lower and finally settle on Amy's breasts. Slowly she starts caressing the other girl's breasts in a circular motion. She pinches Amy's nipples in a playful manner and they turn hard.

"_Let's free our little friends"_ she says, and unhooks Amy's bra with one hand. She clearly is a sexpert. Penny bends forward and takes the other girl's right nipple in her mouth, sensually sucking. She uses her tongue to caress the breast in a circular motion. Amy's breath starts quickening and she slightly opens her mouth to gasp for breath as Penny's fingers find their way to her inner thighs. Amy moans. She feels a definite throbbing along her inner thighs and further north. Heat and wetness quickly spread between her legs.

"_Are you ready to boldly go where no woman has gone before?"_

"_Bestie, I'm quite sure other women have been doing this."_

"_That's not my point? Ready or not?"_

"_YES",_ Amy whispers with a pleading voice.

Penny lets her hands travel further up until she reaches Amy's briefs. She starts stroking Amy through her panties which are already soaked wet. Oh yeah, she was _so_ ready! She speeds up her movements and Amy starts panting. Penny hooks her fingers into the sides of Amy's underwear and pulls them down. Amy's pubic region is pulsing. Amy moans as her bestie touches her most sensitive part using her thumb to stimulate the knob.

"_And now I'm gonna go down on you"_ Penny smirks.

Her tongue wanders around Amy's navel, down to her hipbone. Amy's body is quivering with desire. She lifts her hips and arches her back, begging Penny to release her.

Penny finds her way to Amy's clit and uses her tongue to rouse it.

Greedily Amy digs her nails into Penny's back and pulls her closer. A low growl escapes her lips.

Amy is not far away from her _petite mort_.

All of the sudden there was a Gorn in Penny's bedroom. The green humanoid reptile smirks and says: _"I'm going to fuck you both now!"_

Sheldon sat up straight in his bed.

"_No, Gorn, nooo"_ he yelled, drenched in sweat.

Another night terror like this and he has to give Amy another tiara.


End file.
